Koisuru Dramatic Scene
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: Di saat sedang tertimpa musibah, ternyata hobi mendramatisir keadaan ala Kise dan Kuroko mampu membawa berkah./"Yokatta ne, Kurokocchi."/"Chotto matte kudasai... ini sih bukan berkah namanya!"/Happy reading!


Koisuru Dramatic Scene

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author: Tisa's Flower

Warnings: super zuper OOC, typo, dll

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Kurokocchi."

"Ya, Kise-_kun_?"

"Mulai hari ini kita adalah gelandangan _ssu_."

"Benar."

"Jadi... apa menurutmu kita harus mengais-ngais makanan di tong sampah dulu atau mulai membangun rumah-rumahan dari kardus bekas untuk kita tidur nanti _ssu_?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu?"

"Atau, kita mencari panti asuhan lain yang mau menampung kita. Bagaimana _ssu_?"

"Entahlah, Kise-_kun_."

"Kenapa Kurokocchi lemas gitu, _ssu_?"

"Masalahnya kita sudah besar, Kise-_kun_. Tidak akan ada orang yang kasihan lagi pada kita."

"_Sou da ne_... berarti memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain jadi gelandangan, _ssu_! Ayo bersemangatlah sedikit, Kurokocchi!"

"Baru kali ini kulihat ada orang yang bersemangat menjadi gelandangan."

Kuroko Tetsuya (14 th) dan Kise Ryouta (14 th) adalah penghuni panti asuhan _Kazoku_ yang baru saja ludes dilalap api. Tak ada korban jiwa, namun bangunan itu musnah hanya menyisakan abu. Banyak anak-anak panti yang diadopsi maupun dipindahkan ke panti asuhan lain. Namun masalahnya, tidak ada yang mau menampung atau mengadopsi Kuroko dan Kise karena orang-orang menganggap mereka sudah remaja dan bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Sebenarnya saat ini mereka tengah mengenyam pendidikan di bangku kelas 2 SMP Seirin, tetapi karena perlengkapan sekolah mereka ikut lenyap tak berbekas, maka mereka memutuskan berhenti sekolah dan memulai hidup mereka yang baru.

Yah, sebagai gelandangan.

"Kurokocchi, lihat!" Kise memasang senyum cerianya, memperlihatkan dua buah kardus besar di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Kuroko menatapnya datar, tak memberikan respon apapun. "Karena kita masih menjadi gelandangan _newbie ssu_, maka dari itu lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sekarang. Aku sudah menemukan kardus besar untuk alas kita tidur _ssu, _lalu aku juga sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk menjadi kamar sementara kita!"

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia pasrah saja saat Kise menarik pergelangan tangannya kencang menuju sebuah tempat yang tak pernah diduganya sebelum ini.

"Kise-_kun_, kenapa kita ke sini?"

Kise menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sambil menyeringai sedikit. "Kau selalu bilang hobiku menonton sinetron dan FTV itu tidak berguna _ssu_, tapi kali ini aku telah membuktikan bahwa hobiku tidak pernah sia-sia. Di setiap sinetron dan FTV yang kulihat, para gelandangan seperti kita pasti selalu tidur di emperan toko, karena itulah aku menyarankan kita untuk tidur di sini malam ini _ssu_!"

Raut wajah Kuroko tak berubah. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengabaikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Tapi Kise-_kun_, gelandangan di senetron itu tidur di emperan toko yang sudah tutup."

"Terus?"

"Pertama, ini bukan emperan toko melainkan _lobby_ sebuah _mall_ terbesar di Tokyo. Kedua, _mall_ ini buka 24 jam."

Kise mengusap dagunya sebentar. "Lalu... apa itu masalah? Justru bagus, kita tidak akan diusir karena _mall_ ini buka 24 jam."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroko ingin menangis. Ia tidak menangis saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak menangis saat jatuh dari atap saat hendak mengambil layangan putus. Ia tidak menangis saat panti asuhan tempat ia dirawat selama 14 tahun itu lenyap dilalap api. Tapi kali ini, ia sangat ingin menangis karena kebodohan Kise Ryouta.

"Sepertinya kita mulai tidak sejalan, Kise-_kun_. Aku akan pergi mengambil jalanku sendiri. Selamat tinggal." Setelah mengucapkannya, Kuroko berjalan gontai keluar dari pintu _mall_ dengan Kise yang berlari di belakangnya, bercucuran air mata.

"Eeeeh, kenapa Kurokocchi pergi?! Jangan tinggalkan aku _ssu_! Huweeee, Kurokocchi _hidoi_...!" tangis Kise kencang, membuat orang-orang yang lewat tertegun akan pemandangan tragis dan dramatis yang tersaji gratis di hadapan mereka. Kise menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang kurus sembari menahannya agar tidak pergi lebih jauh.

"_Gomen_..." ucap Kuroko lirih tanpa memandang pemuda pirang di belakangnya. Tapi terdengar dari suaranya yang mengecil, ia gemetaran.

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah frustrasi. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir menuruni dua pipi putihnya yang berhiaskan debu-debu jalanan. "_Iie_, aku yang salah, Kurokocchi. Aku selalu egois _ssu_, selalu memikirkan diri sendiri. Padahal selama ini yang mau berteman denganku yang cerewet ini hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya seorang. Hanya Kurokocchi yang selalu membelaku jika aku _dibully_,selain itu Kurokocchi selalu memberikan sebagian jatah makanannya untukku... Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik! Aku tidak pantas berteman dengan Kurokocchi _ssu_!"

Mendadak Kise jatuh berlutut, menutupi kedua wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata dengan telapak tangannya. Kuroko berbalik dan memandang sendu sahabatnya, yah meskipun tidak begitu kelihatan di mana sendunya sih soalnya tampang Kuroko begitu-begitu saja, sangat datar seperti aspal yang baru digilas _roller_.

Kuroko berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Kise.

"Kise-_kun_, _daijoubu da yo_. Kise-_kun_ adalah sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki. Kita telah bersama-sama mengarungi bahtera hidup selama 14 tahun ini dalam suka maupun duka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kise-_kun_."

Perlahan, Kise menampakkan kembali wajahnya yang kini makin sembab dan makin penuh coreng moreng debu yang bercampur air mata. "Be-benarkan, Kurokocchi? Artinya kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda itu mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyum manis 1 milimeter andalannya.

"Uwaaah, aku mencintaimu Kurokocchi...!" Kise pun membentangkan tangannya dengan bahagia, bersiap untuk merengkuh badan kecil Kuroko.

"_CUT_! _CUT_! _CUT_!"

Kaget mendengar suara '_cut_' sebanyak 3 kali yang membahana entah dari mana itu, Kuroko refleks mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Kise yang hendak mendekapnya malah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebam.

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba di depannya muncul seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna cokelat yang tersenyum misterius padanya. Senyumnya lebar, namun agak menakutkan. Kise yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya, ikut menatap wanita itu sambil berjalan ke samping Kuroko.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Kise formal, tumben sekali. "Anda seperti _jelly_." Kise mulai nge_troll_. Kuroko menendang pantatnya keras.

Wanita itu membungkukan badannya sedikit. "Aida Riko _desu_. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui..."

"—perasaan aku nggak tahu apa-apa deh, _ssu_."

"Diam, Kise-_kun_."

"...di sini aku sedang mengadakan _casting_ untuk mencari pemeran utama film yang telah kita semua tunggu-tunggu: _Kekkon Shimashou!_ yang diadaptasi dari novel _best seller _karya Arishima Hitomi yang sudah terkenal di mana-mana..."

"—kok aku nggak kenal ya _ssu_?"

"Kise-_kun..._"

"...dan saya telah memutuskan bahwa KAU YANG BADANNYA KECIL NAN PENDEK SERTA BERAMBUT BIRU, DAN KAU YANG CENGENG NAN BERISIK BERAMBUT PIRANG, KALIAN BERDUA AKAN MENJADI PEMERAN UTAMA DI FILM INI. _OMEDETTOU GOZAIMASU_!"

Semua yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan. Oh, ternyata ada banyak sekali orang di sana. Bahkan ada beberapa kamera besar yang sedang dalam kondisi menyala. Beberapa wanita tampak mengelap wajah mereka yang basah oleh air mata dengan tisu seraya mengacungkan jempol pada Kise dan Kuroko. Yang diacungi jempol hanya membalas dengan isyarat yang sama tanpa mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong akting kalian tadi benar-benar mengharukan. Aku sampai menitikkan air mata," ujar Riko sambil meneteskan obat ke kedua matanya yang memerah akibat menahan tangis menyaksikan adegan _friendship _Kise – Kuroko. Dua lelaki yang bersangkutan sendiri hanya memasang wajah polos dan bingung. Mereka kan tadi tidak akting, itu sungguhan loh! Kemudian wanita berambut cokelat itu mengambil secarik kertas dari atas meja kayu yang ada di sana, menyodorkannya di depan wajah Kuroko dan Kise. "Silakan tanda tangani di bagian sini. Siapa namamu?"

"Kise Ryouta _ssu_!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Nah Kise-_san_, Kuroko-_san_, silakan tanda tangan di sini dan di sini. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi 3 hari yang akan datang. Tenang saja, jika kalian bisa berakting dengan baik dan mampu memuaskan para penonton, bayaran yang kalian dapatkan bahkan bisa untuk membeli pesawat atau untuk jalan-jalan keliling dunia selama setahun!"

Kise yang tadinya masih ragu-ragu langsung memasang wajah patuh ala anjing dan segera menandatangani kontrak kerja tersebut tanpa ba bi bu. Menjadi gelandangan sehari saja sudah mampu membuatnya tak berdaya, kenapa harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas yang ada di depan matanya ini?

"Kurokocchi, giliranmu." Kise menyerahkan pulpen pada Kuroko yang hanya memandangi kertas kontrak di depannya tanpa minat. "Ayo, Kurokocchi. Kau tidak mau jadi gelandangan terus kan _ssu_?"

"Firasatku tidak enak, Kise-_kun_," timpal Kuroko pelan.

Tapi Aida Riko yang merasa hendak kehilangan bintang barunya yang bersinar, turut memanas-manasi. "Ah, hanya firasat Kuroko-_san_ saja. Hanya dengan satu tanda tangan saja, hidupmu yang terlunta-lunta dan menderita akan berubah 180 derajat setelah membintangi film ini. Aku jamin itu!"

"Apakah film ini aman?"

"Aman banget lah _ssu_, kalau nggak buat apa Aidacchi menawari kita yang masih dibawah umur ini, iya kan _ssu_?"

Mendapat tatapan _bling-bling _dari Kise, Aida hanya mengangguk-angguk. Bukan anggukan mengiyakan, tapinya...

_Finally_, meski dengan kecepatan 0,5 _milimeter per second_, Kuroko pun menandatangani kontrak kerjanya. Aida Riko tersenyum puas, ditambah seringaian aneh di balik senyuman puas itu.

"_Nee_, Aidacchi, sebenarnya film yang akan kami bintangi nanti ceritanya tentang apaan _ssu_?" tanya Kise penasaran. Sok akrab lagi, sudah memanggil-manggil Aida dengan embel-embel –_cchi_. Tapi kelihatannya wanita itu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia malah senang sepertinya.

"Sesuai judulnya, kalian pasti bisa menebak sendiri kan?" Aida malah bertanya balik, membuat Kise mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kepala dalam pose berpikir. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

"Ajakan menikah?" tanya Kuroko, nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia makin bingung.

Aida tersenyum lebar. "_Tadashii_!"

"Hee, tapi kan kita masih di bawah umur _ssu_. Kalau ada adegan yang aneh-aneh bagaimana?" Kise mulai mempertanyakan hal yang sempat dikhawatirkan Kuroko tadi. Otaknya ternyata baru jalan, dasar lamban.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh-aneh deh..." Aida mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sambil tertawa garing, "...tidak janji tapi ya?" lanjutnya dengan suara super pelan sehingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Jadi kenapa Aida-_san_ berniat membuat film ini?" Kuroko ingin menggali lebih dalam. Firasatnya makin tidak enak.

Aida meminum seteguk air dari botol mineral yang dipegangnya, kemudian menatap dua bocah laki-laki di depannya. "Kalian pastinya tahu tentang fenomena piramida terbalik yang sedang mengancam populasi Jepang saat ini, bukan?"

Kise dan Kuroko mengangguk serempak.

"Atas dasar fenomena itulah aku ingin mengubah _mindset_ kita yang mengatakan bahwa menikah itu tidak penting, menikah hanya akan merusak karir, menikah sangat membutuhkan banyak biaya, dan sebagainya. Jika tidak ada yang mau menikah, siapa yang akan menjadi generasi penerus kita nanti?!" seru Aida berapi-api. Orang-orang yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan. "Nah, dengan menggunakan pemain-pemain muda macam kalian, kehidupan pernikahan pun dapat digambarkan dengan menyenangkan. Para penonton akan iri dengan kalian dan selanjutnya segera menginginkan untuk menikah dan punya anak. Begitulah garis besarnya!"

"Ternyata pemikiran yang amat mulia, Aida-_san_." Kuroko pun ikut memberikan tepuk tangan. Ia senang sekali dapat dilibatkan dalam kegiatan yang dapat membantu sesama. Karena pada dasarnya ia jarang diperhatikan, maka ia ingin lebih memperhatikan orang lain—tidak enak tahu rasanya diabaikan!

Mungkin sekarang Kuroko ingin sekali mengidolakan sutradara bernama Aida Riko tersebut.

"Wah, berarti kita akan dipasangkan dengan cewek cantik, Kurokocchi! Aku ingin sekali berkencan dengan cewek cantik, akhirnya kesampaian juga meskipun cuma pura-puraan _ssu_!" teriak Kise bahagia, tetapi kemudian Aida Riko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Cewek?" tanya perempuan itu, terlihat tidak suka. Padahal dirinya sendiri kan cewek.

Kuroko ikut mengerutkan dahi, sementara Kise memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose imut. Beberapa om-om di lokasi kejadian mendadak kelimpungan mencari daun sirih untuk menghentikan mimisan dadakan yang menyerang mereka.

"Siapa bilang kalian berpasangan dengan cewek?"

"Lha terus sama siapa _ssu_? Masa sama cow—"

"Iya lah, sama cowok! Kalian kan berperan sebagai pengantin _uke_, jadi mulai sekarang berlatihlah agar kalian bisa berakting sealami mungkin—walaupun sebenarnya bakat _uke _alami kalian sudah sangat terlihat tadi," terang Aida dengan kalem, mengabaikan Kise yang kini nampak seperti cacing di atas penggorengan dan Kuroko yang mendadak merasa nyawanya hendak dicabut oleh _shinigami_.

"_NOOOO_! PENGANTIN _UKE_?! _NANI KORE_?!_ NANDE_?!" teriak Kise berulang kali sampai Aida harus membungkam mulutnya menggunakan tambang.

Aida menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil dua buah buku tebal 1000 halaman yang kemudian diberikan pada Kuroko dan Kise. "Ada baiknya kalian membaca kisahnya dan mendalami peran kalian dulu sebelum memulai menghapal naskah."

Kedua anak laki-laki di bawah umur itu memegang buku tersebut sambil merinding dan gemetaran hingga Bumi bergejolak, seolah yang dipegang mereka adalah granat yang siap untuk meledak.

Buku misterius itu bergambar seorang lelaki _bishie _berambut hitam acak-acakanmengenakan _tuxedo _putih yang juga acak-acakan yang terbuka sampai ke pusar memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang mulus, sementara pusar ke bawah ditutupi selimut. Mata laki-laki itu ditutup kain hitam, tangannya pun nampak diikat kencang menggunakan tali berwarna putih yang membentuk pita. Ia tengah berbaring telentang di atas sebuah kasur dengan ornamen pernikahan serba putih dan dikerubuti oleh bermacam hadiah pernikahan. Sebuah kue pernikahan bertuliskan _Happy Wedding _bertingkat 5 bertengger manis di samping ranjang. _Cover _belakang buku tersebut tidak jauh beda dengan depannya, hanya saja lelaki itu tidak lagi mengenakan _tuxedo_, telanjang dengan bagian pusar ke pangkal paha ditutupi kain tipis sementara bagian tubuh lainnya seperti leher, dada, pinggang, dan paha nampak penuh dengan _kissmarks _dan _bitemarks_.

Kuroko menjatuhkan buku seberat 2 kilo itu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia pusing. Ia merasa kepalanya sedang dipukul-pukul dengan bola basket berkecepatan 100 km/jam sebanyak 1000 kali dari belakang. Kise meronta dalam dekapan tali tambang di mulutnya. Melihat sampul novel aneh itu saja sudah membuat badannya panas dingin, apalagi membacanya? Bisa mati jantungan ia! Sebenarnya yang membuat novel ini lulusan dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa mana sih?

"Oh ya, satu lagi."

"Belum selesai menyiksa kami, Aida-_san_?" tanya Kuroko, kali ini entah mengapa wajah datarnya terlihat sangat memelas seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan majikannya minta dipungut, membuat Aida tidak tahan ingin memeluknya. Om-om _shotacon _yang ada di sana kembali kocar-kacir mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan aliran darah yang deras di hidung mereka.

"Ada baiknya sebelum memulai syuting ini, akan kuberitahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main kalian." Aida kini merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dua buah foto yang sedikit lecek akibat berada di kantong celana jeans ketatnya terlalu lama. "Ini dia pengantin _seme_ kalian—"

"ASTAGA, ITU MANTAN AKU _SSU_!" seru Kise. Entah bagaimana bisa ikatan tambang yang kencang langsung melonggar dari mulutnya yang mirip toa.

"Kalau yang satunya itu rival terberatku. Anak basket dari sekolah sebelah... tunggu! Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku soal 'mantan', Kise-_kun_. Apa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku sehingga urusan pacar pun kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku sedikit pun? Juga orientasi seksualmu?" Kuroko menatap Kise tajam. Badannya sedikit bergetar, menahan amarah. "Sulit dipercaya."

"_Gomen_ Kurokocchi, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu _ssu_... itu karena... begini... begitu... huweee... _hidoi ssu_... percayalah... _okoranaide _Kurokocchi...!"

"Maaf, Kise-_kun_. Semuanya sudah terlambat... sudahlah... entah... lupakan... baiklah... terima kasih."

Aida dan orang-orang di sekeliling mulai duduk di posisi masing-masing, menyantap _popcorn_ sambil melihat adegan dramatis alami menguras air mata yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sudah kuduga, bakat kalian sungguh luar biasa, hehehe..." kekeh Aida sambil membayangkan seberapa banyak pundi-pundi uang yang akan dihasilkannya nanti setelah film bergenre '_yaoi_'-nya meledak di pasaran.

* * *

><p><em>Kore de owarimasu.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Arishima Hitomi = nama Jepang author XD

Hahaha, _nani koreee_?! _Nani koreee_?! Author otaknya konslet.


End file.
